This invention relates to an electronic still camera for picking up an object image and reproducibly recording the picked-up image in a storage medium.
In recent years, electronic still cameras have been known which pickup and convert an object image into electronic image data, and store the image data in storage medium such as IC card. Such an electronic still camera is internally provided with a display unit for reproducing an image so that the object image stored in the IC card can be reproduced, if necessary. This makes it possible for a photographer to confirm picked-up images, thereby enabling storage of only desired object images.
However, in the conventional electronic still cameras, picked-up images are reproduced or displayed frame by frame. Accordingly, instruction for frame feed has to be given for each frame. This operation is cumbersome in the case that a number of images are to be reproduced.
Also, for such electronic still cameras, there have been proposed a variety of image pickup modes to allow photographers to enjoy photography or image pickup. However, reproduction of picked-up images is routinely performed in response to an instruction given for each frame. Thus, it cannot be said that images are suitably reproduced in conformity with a variety of image pickup modes. Particularly, in the case of reviewing the respective circumstance and atmosphere of a plurality of continuously picked-up images by comparing them to one another, satisfactory comparison cannot be attained.